No Blanket
by nickelplated
Summary: On a cold night, in the usual dusty attic, Klaus and Violet find comfort in one another.


Klaus Baudelaire lay all by himself in a very small bed that he shared with his sister, Violet. He drowsed to the sound of her singing a soft lullaby to their baby sister, Sunny, as she fell asleep on the other side of their tiny attic room. After kissing her little sister sweetly on the cheek, Violet rushed to the bed, backing in quickly next to Klaus and grabbing his arm to wrap over her own.

"I'm freezing!" Violet shivered, her teeth chattering just a little. "I hope you don't mind too much, but I let Sunny keep the blanket tonight. It's gotten pretty cold up here the last few nights and she already has the sniffles."

"Of course it's fine," Klaus mumbled through the tangle of hair that had landed in his face when Violet had flopped down next to him, "but you're cold, too. What if you catch a cold?" Klaus extricated his arms and gathered her hair all into one hand, laying it up and out of the way on the thin, gray pillow they shared. He regrettably noticed that Violet had only one thin dress to wear that wouldn't be nearly warm enough for the oncoming winter.

"Well, I have you to keep me warm," she answered with a chuckle, squirming as Klaus put his arms back around her, placing his cold nose in the crook of her neck.

"Klaus!" Violet squealed, scrunching up her shoulders to push him off. "You're nose is cold and your breath on my neck is giving me more goosebumps!"

He laughed against her neck again, causing cascades of gooseflesh across her arms and down her back. She shivered violently, but laughed also. Violet was in a playful mood tonight, which was rare. Klaus took advantage, tickling her sides, making her giggle and protest, but shushing her so as not to wake up the baby.

Violet harrumphed. "Two can play at that game!" She turned over quickly to face Klaus, giving him an evil grin, pulling his sweater out away from his body to make hasty work of untucking his oxford shirt. Before he knew what was happening Violet had placed her freezing cold hands directly on Klaus's stomach.

He complained, objecting wildly, but quietly, since Sunny was asleep, and tried in vain to push her away.

"No, your hands are like ice cubes!" he laughed as he struggled, but she somehow managed to pull herself closer to him to put those ice cubes on his back. They wrestled like this for a few minutes, legs and arms hopelessly entangled, until Violet begged him to stop.

"Please, Klaus," she pouted, "You're so warm and I don't have a blanket!"

Klaus found the sensation wasn't too bad if she kept her hands perfectly still on his back. He eventually relaxed into the embrace and Violet beamed at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Now be still and go to sleep," he said to her in a bossy whisper, feigning grumpiness.

Klaus had grown quite a bit in the last few years. He now stood at least six inches taller than Violet, and as he lay with her he rested his chin on the top of her head. Once again, he gathered all of her unruly hair into his hands, pulling it from around her face and smoothed the long strands to lay down the length of her back.

"Hmmm," Violet hummed into his sweater. "That feels so much better."

Klaus barely flinched when she slid her hands up his spine to curl around his shoulders, leaving his own trail of goosebumps in their wake. Violet pulled herself closer to him, wiggling and getting comfortable for sleep, rocking her pelvis firmly against his as she settled in.

He ignored it easily. A complete accident of course. After a few minutes passed between them in silence and stillness, Klaus's eyes drifted closed. In his deep relaxation, Klaus hardly noticed a tightening of Violet's fingers around his shoulders and another, almost imperceptible, rock of her hips to his. But wait. There it was again, and then again. Again, he felt a small bump against his pelvis.

Now Klaus was definitely awake, eyes wide open, trying to control his breathing. He held perfectly still. Should he try to ignore this? Should he pretend to be asleep, pretend that this wasn't happening? Was she trying to be sneaky?

He had, not often, but definitely had, entertained thoughts of something like this before. When the night was cold and sleepless and Violet was laying right next to him, when a little comfort and pleasure would have been welcome, when there was no privacy between them, only inches. He would sometimes look at her and forget for a moment that she was his sister, because she had grown into a lovely girl with curves that he longed to touch. These thoughts would be followed with immediate shame, but haunted him in his dreams. He had certainly had his share of naughty dreams about his sister. He forgave himself these private indulgences, because he knew that Violet was the only girl he interacted with on a daily basis and it made sense that his hormone-wracked body would subconsciously react this way.

Unfortunately, some of these naughty thoughts started to pervade his mind now, causing his erection to grow. He rolled his eyes at himself. Violet was laying so close he was sure she would be able to feel how hard he had become inside his pants, and then there would be no sense in pretending to be asleep.

Sure enough, her next gentle rock caused her to let out a shuttering breath against his shoulder. Klaus clenched his jaw tightly at the pleasurable sensation. His self control crumbled entirely and was replaced with arousal and desire. Klaus let out a long breath as he curled his own body around Violet's, placing his face on hers, cheek to cheek, sliding his arms down to her lower back, splaying his fingers firmly on her waist.

Violet stilled her movements immediately. She trembled under his hands. Was it anticipation, or maybe guilt? Did she think Klaus wanted her to stop? She was breathing a series of rapid breaths into his shoulder. He paused, silently asking himself if this was a good idea, if she wanted this, but only stillness answered him.

So...this was happening, Klaus thought to himself, grasping her waist and pulling her firmly to him while drawing a long, slow line with his covered erection from the top of her closed thighs to her pubic bone and back down again. He could feel Violet's tense body under her thin dress, but still she did nothing to stop him, only raked her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Klaus moved against her again and again. It felt pretty good, better than good, actually. He lost himself in a steady rocking rhythm, and was secretly enchanted by the small noises she unconsciously made in his ear. Her body was so tense, muscles trembling, fingers digging into his shoulders in an attempt to hold on. Klaus realized she was close, so close to having an orgasm and he felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her.

He couldn't help but think how wrong it would be to kiss his sister, then Klaus mentally berated himself over the irony of this thinking. Instead, he turned his lips to Violet's temple and slipped his hand around the curve of her bottom to tug gently on her thigh, pulling her leg over his, opening her up so she might feel more. He was very aware of the warmth emanating from her core, even through all their layers of clothes, and it was a heady feeling.

Violet's breaths became erratic as she mindlessly rocked with her brother. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and her body was so rigid that Klaus thought she might fly apart, and then she did. Her thighs closed around his legs, her body shaking uncontrollably, and she held on to him so tightly he thought they might never part again.

"Klaus," she practically sobbed, softly in his ear, and Klaus was undone. He was a witness to this secret miracle. He was awed to be a part of something so special with the person he loved most in the world, to be the one to hold Violet in his arms when she was this vulnerable, knowing he was the cause of such intense pleasure.

Klaus thrust several more times against Violet's soft core, a slow tingling emanating from the base of his spine until he thought he would burst. Then he was spilling into his pants and whispering Violet's name softly into her temple.

He kept Violet pressed against him for a long moment while their breathing slowed and their tense, tired muscles melted into sated relaxation. Violet shivered slightly as she slipped her hands from Klaus's back to touch the hollow of his neck and curl against his chest. Her hands were warm now, but he sat up from their embrace, pulled his sweater up over his head, leaving his untucked oxford in place. He wrapped the worn, warm garment around Violet like a blanket and tucked her back into his own body, pulling her legs in between his to keep her warm.

Violet sighed deeply and pushed her nose contentedly into his throat. He leaned his head back to look at her face. She looked peaceful with her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. He hoped she knew how much she was cherished. He gave in then and pressed a long, chaste kiss to her lips and then one to her forehead. He lay his head down at last on their shared pillow and finally went to sleep.


End file.
